PDA
A''' personal digital assistant ('''PDA) is a mobile device that fuctions as a personal information manager. They can be found scattered around the A.R.C. and acts as intel pieces that may or may not be collectible. PDAs (Text Version) Quentin Pierce, Warden September 14, 2013 Separating my personal life from my work is becoming more and more difficult. I wish I could have talked to her one last time to tell her I'm sorry. I need to get out of this place. Whose bright idea was it to place the warden's office right next to the lunatics in the High Security Block? It's like a zoo day and night. I've been instructed to keep the Butchery keys since it's the only non secured access to the upper floor. I'll keep it in my safe behind my boat. If I ever forget the code, all I gotta do is duck. Paul Carson, Security September 14, 2013 Inmates were called an hour early today. It looks like Tyrone was trying to start a riot when Terrance showed up, fired his revolver in the air, and just shut everyone up before ordering them all back to their cells. He went on the speakers and blamed Tyrone for the schedule change. This guy needs a tow truck to carry his balls. I took the extra hour to watch TV with the whole South Wing staff. It's been months since I've seen a football game. Everyone had a great time. I can't wait for Tyrone to try that shit again. *This PDA appears if Jake stays in the Canteen* Paul Carson, Security September 14, 2013 Another fight in the showers today. It was a god damn ambush. Apparently Tyrone paid Carlos to "take a break" and lock down the showers while he went there to try and stab a poor guy to death. Lucky for him, a shower pipe broke, and the lucky bastard managed to take a swing at Tyrone. He busted him up pretty good. Anyway we removed all the loose pipes from the showers. We'll have secure pipes installed by next week. *This PDA appears if Jake beats Tyrone in the showers* Paul Carson, Security September 14, 2013 Another fight in the showers today. It was a god damn ambush. Apparently Tyrone paid Carlos to "take a break" and lock down the showers while he went there to try and stab a poor guy to death. Poor guy didn't stand a chance. If the inmates haven't been so noisy around the showers we wouldn't have noticed a thing. We got there right in time. Tyrone was about to finish him off. Anyway the guy was sent to the infirmary in the West Block. It looks like he's gonna make it. *This PDA appears if Jake loses to Tyrone in the showers* Richard Monroe, Security September 9, 2013 This is getting unbearable. I had heard about this infection, but as far as I know it remained contained on the upper floors where the weird shit is going on. An inmate died this mourning. He was literally ROTTEN when we found him. Like he was toasted alive only not in actual fire. It looked like he was COOKED but not burned. It's hard to describe, but it's giving me nightmares... Containing a disease in laboratories with proper measures was already difficult from what I heard, but containing a disease among dirty low level scum of humanity is impossible. Lily Raynard, Nurse September 14, 2013 Another inmate died from the infection today. It might have been a heart attack due to heavy weight, but the symptoms described (heavy cough, vomiting blood, trouble breathing) show a deeper and more complex condition. Autopsy revealed that the internal organs were already putrefacted prior to death. The liver, kidneys and stomach showed heavy signs of necrosis and looked like they have been dead for days. This contradicts everything I learned in med school. The pathologist was as shocked as I was. It was his very first autopsy on a victim from this, now very real, infection. Lily Raynard, Nurse September 14, 2013 An inmate was attacked in the showers today. Multiple cuts on his arms and torso, but nothing too deep. It's refreshing to be treating physical wounds for once. We have been treating nothing but sick inmates for the past two weeks. During this time almost no physical assaults have been reported. The victim is heavily sedated. I am expecting full recovery from his wounds within a day or two. Either the assailant was not trying to kill him, or he did not know how to hold a knife. The injuries were minor comparied to what we are used to. *This PDA appears if Jake loses to Tyrone in the showers* Roy Duncan, Security September 12, 2013 I just realized something... We do keep the second floor access really secured, every stair access point is either locked by a fence or under heavy surveillance. So what about the Butchery? Inmates have duties in the Kitchen all the time. It's right next to the Butchery? Who thought of doing that? I made my report to the Warden, he has ordered that creep of a butcher Victor to lock down the butchery everytime, and to give the keys back to the Warden every night before lights out. As for the Kitchen keys, Mitch has those. Lloyd Allen, Security September 13, 2013 I stuck my left arm in an automated door today. I was half way across the Western L Wing, no Medical Bays around, and right there on the wall, a Medical Locker. I rush towards it, trying to open it in vain...I would like to know whose bright idea was it to lock the EMERGENCY Medical Lockers under key. I had to walk to the nearest Medical Bay for 15 minutes with my bone sticking out of my arm, trying not to pass out. I reported the incident to Terrance, apparently they lock the Med Lockers due to the ongoing drug trafficking in the South Wing. I stopped feeling sorry for Rick after this... Miles Peterson, Security September 13, 2013 2 Security Guards were accidently locked in one of the cells today, along with a cadaver. When we finally got the door opened, one of them jumped on us, we had to sedate him, the other was already passed out, he had vomit all over his helmet. Worms were starting to come out of the cadaver's head, the whole picture looked like it came straight from a horror movie. We haven't been able to establish exactly what happened, since we weren't able to interrogate either of them. Morale of the story, never forget your radio. *This PDA appears if Jake locks the 2 guards in the High Security Block cell* Donald Morris, Security September 11, 2013 There is a lot of things I don't know about this place, and will probably never know. But I do keep discovering things everyday. Today I finally found out why they call it the "Western L Wing". I always thought it was the initial for "Lateral" but it's way dumber than that... It's just because it's shaped like an L. More like 2 L's, one of them upside down on top of the other... Still. I've never actually been to the South Wing. I wonder how it is over there, it's always noisy here between the High Security block and the Basket Ball court... Eric Roberts, Security September 12, 2013 Due to the rumors of infections, the security protocals have been updated for the canteen. The doors have been locked electronically by 4 digits code that will be updated weekly This weeks code is: Mike Taggart, Doctor September 11, 2013 How do they expect us to run consultations for 273 inmates, in addition to all the security guards of the North Wing every week! I am aware that the South Wing has it's own team of doctors, but the Medical Bay of Level 1 is the largest installation at our disposal, and our staff simply cannot manage to meet our quota. Further more, the Level 1 Medical Bay is reserved only for individual above Security Clearance 3. I hear the board is trying to find a scrapegoat for this, and I will do everything I can to dodge this bullet. My co-workers are the most dedicated group of doctors and nurses I've ever worked with. Andrew Clemens, Maintenance Labs September 14, 2013 There have been gas leaks in two different toxic waste storage rooms over the past three days. I can't imagine how wonderful life is on the upper levels, but down here it's hell. We're forced to carry gas masks most of the time. I keep mind in the Southern Labs. Lionel recently sent me the new code, It's: Anton Stepanov, Maintenance September 14, 2013 Rebooting the generator is the key to getting out of this place. I managed to sneak in via the maintenance shafts, but I still need to run through the rebooting sequence. I need to turn all the twin generators off using the Twins Master Control on the upper level. After that, I have to back down and restart each of the twins generators manually. I also need to restart the cooling process from the cooling stations A and B. Once the generators are on and the cooling process is running, I'll need to get back on the upper levels to restart the MGPS, but I'm afraid the noise might attract unwanted attention. Mike Taggart, Doctor September 13, 2013 I am starting to get worried. I haven't heard from the board in days now. No one has had any news from the upper levels and we are completely cut off. The chief of security asked us to continue running operations as usual and to ignore the lack of communication. I think he might be hiding something. I reported my findings on the latest autopsies. The look on his face told me more than his words. He has seen this before. Terrance Mason, Chief of Security September 03, 2013 On level 1, additional security measures have been added to the Medical Bay. Too many rumors of unauthorized personnel stealing drugs to sell to inmates. I'm not sure if the rumors are true, but these additional keycard readers for every access door to the Medical Bay should at least provide us with the names of everyone who gets in or out. This should narrow down the list of potential suspects for these alleged thefts. In the meantime, I'll keep my eyes open. Bryan Johnson, Security August 30, 2013 After a week here I'm starting to get around how this place works, it's pretty simple really, just follow orders and try not to mess around with the inmates too much. It's not unlike the Rangers, just find a couple of guys I have a good feeling about, and stick with them, do a few favors here and there, make a name for myself as the cool guy, and I'll be fine. I hope Alex and Jess are okay out there, and I hope he won't try to find me like he always does.... Zachary Tillman, Security September 03, 2013 I don't know how long we can contain this situation. We've received no orders in over 72 hours and we lost 17 more people today. This thing is spreading. We're doing our best to contain it. We are separating everyone into small groups, only communicating via security personnel and minimizing contact between large groups of people. Not only are we losing people because of this infection, but some of them appear to have gone missing. Maybe they thought they'd have better luck on their own... Zachary Tillman, Security September 12, 2013 Now we know where the missing people are. It seems they've formed a gang and are looting and ransacking the apartments. We asked them to come back peacefully, but they opened fire on us. Who knows how they got their hands on firearms and equipment. We're trying to avoid them for now. Our rations should allow us to survive for another month. We just need to keep this place secured and await new orders. Zachary Tillman, Security September 13, 2013 We just received the order. Code Red. We have already begun the process, not that there are too many survivors to disable. We need to come with a efficient way to deal with this gang. They are well armed and well organized. It won't be easy. Justin Wong, Security September 14, 2013 When I heard about the code red I joined the rest of the survivors. In less than three hours I was already leading them. They're good people just trying to survive. I told them what the higher level security guards were ordered to do and how they were going to do it. They couldn't believe it. We came up with a plan. I managed to take all the night vision goggles from the armory. We're going to shut down the power of the Southern Residential Area. If were lucky we should be able to surprise them, and hopefully kill them all. Terrance Mason, Chief of Security September 12, 2013 Due to latest events, security measures have been raised. I received orders to isolate many sections of the facility with code and keycard access. The offices of the East Wing on Level 2 are now under code lock. The following code will be forwarded to all the appropriate personnel: Ryan Miles, Accountant September 13, 2013 My job is boring. At least my co-workers are nice. Today I read a cheezy vampire book. Tomarrow I'll probably read it again. However, I'm not sure why I keep it. Elias asked to borrow it, but I said no. Walter did as well, I might lend it to him. Does that mean I'll start lending my things? Alas no, I guess I'm just selfish. Whatever others might think, it's better this way. No one ever asks me any favors. Norman Taylor, Biology September 06, 2013 This is a nightmare. It's getting worse, people are dying, and we can't seem to find the cause of the infection. No one tells us anything. We just work on what we are given. It makes no sense. People want to resign but we can't. We are under a 3 year minimum contract. Sure, we were told the risks, but what are the odds? It's like the probability of a plane crash, you don't expect your plane to crash, but when it does there's nothing you can do. All we can do is focus on trying to find a cure to this unknown infection while trying not to get infected ourselves. David Skinner, Biology August 2, 2013 Let me make this clear, this infection was not spread from here. Our job is to run tests and provide results from samples we are given. We make no decisions. Janus are the ones calling the shots. "One problem, two opposite solutions that cannot coexist". If they cannot coexist, then pick one and focus on it instead of trying to work on both without communicating your discoveries. Even though they shut one project down, the entire personnel is now split. It's like no one can trust each other because they used to work on the "other project". It makes no sense at all. We are supposed to be a team. Walter Phillips, Mainframe Security September 05, 2013 Terrance has been installing codes everywhere lately. He insisted that we lock our posts everytime we leave them even if it's just to take a piss! He allowed me to set the code for my post in the Mainframe Control Room, but asked me to change it once a week. This week's code is: Richard Morris, Security September 07, 2013 The fire detection system malfunctioned again...this time there were two casualties. I understand the principle of sucking oxygen out of a room in order to extinguish a fire without the use of water, but whoever designed this system forgot that human beings need oxygen to live. Two scientists were trapped by the automatic doors. They close as soon as the procedure is engaged. If a fire starts in one of the lab chambers, it's certain death for whoever doesn't get out before the doors close. Masahiro Ito, Commander September 17, 2013 The entire sixith unit is confined to Level 2 until further notice. I have intrusted Marcus with the keycard of the North Wing Elevator Control Room. When he is done with his current task in the Lower Labs, he will re-engage the systems and the sixth unit will be authorized to leave the perimeter. In the meantime, everyone must remain at their current posts. PDAs (Slideshow Version) Pg pda screen1.jpg|Quentin Pierce Pg pda screen2.jpg|Paul Carson (Canteen) Pg pda screen3.jpg|Paul Carson (Jake Wins) Pg pda screen4.jpg|Paul Carson (Tyrone Wins) pg_pda_screen5.jpg|Richard Monroe pg_pda_screen6.jpg|Lily Raynard pg_pda_screen7.jpg|Lily Raynard (Shower Fight) pg_pda_screen8.jpg|Roy Duncan pg_pda_screen9.jpg|Lloyd Allen pg_pda_screen10.jpg|Miles Peterson pg_pda_screen11.jpg|Donald Morris pg_pda_screen12.jpg|Eric Roberts pg_pda_screen13.jpg|Mike Taggart (Inmates) pg_pda_screen_maintenance.jpg|Andrew Clemens pg_pda_screen_mgps.jpg|Anton Stepanov pg_pda_screen14.jpg|Mike Taggart pg_pda_screen15.jpg|Terrance Mason pg_pda_screen16.jpg|Bryan Johnson pg_pda_screen17.jpg|Zachary Tillman pg_pda_screen18.jpg|Zachary Tillman pg_pda_screen19.jpg|Zachary Tillman pg_pda_screen20.jpg|Justin Wong pg_pda_screen21.jpg|Terrance Mason pg_pda_screen22.jpg|Ryan Miles pg_pda_screen23.jpg|Norman Taylor pg_pda_screen24.jpg|David Skinner pg_pda_screen25.jpg|Walter Phillips pg_pda_screen26.jpg|Richard Morris pg_pda_screen27.jpg|Masahiro Ito Category:Underhell Category:Items